Talk:Main Page
Logo? How is the logo for this wiki?--H*bad 01:44, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Rules Should there be a link from the main page to the Rules page? Darth mavoc A little confused For battles and stories and such, how are those decided? In other words, how is it decided who wins, who loses, and what the losses are? Hunter-113 01:55, 8 March 2007 (UTC) In some articles, such as the Battle of Eridanus II, I only include the losses that I specified in my novels and then say "and many others" so there is room for others to build off of it. However, in other articles, such as Arizona III, I make up all the numbers (I based Arizona III on Venus and Earth, so those numbers are realistic). I might get a more informative planet template later. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:23, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Logo Hey guys, this wiki seems like a very good idea. Unfortunately, your logo is... kinda lame. Don't really have any good graphics programs to help you out, maybe you should make this a project or competition or something. Good luck with the site, User:Manticore 03:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :I am working on a logo, but I need everyone's help. I need other people to also make them.--H*bad 13:04, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Nice Nice wikia.=D =D=D=D=D D=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] ]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] ]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] ]=]=[=[=[=[=Ťħ~|И₦ßØΝдŁŐҐ^ @*Ħoone to Talk to| I got a Halo RPG Could I use this site for it?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 00:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Sure.--H*bad 03:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Awesome....--User:JohnSpartan117 07:52, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Support I could really use some support with being an administrator at wikia. Thanks, --H*bad 22:33, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? -ED 19:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind.--H*bad 21:44, 29 March 2007 (UTC) I help too. ;) :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Page Migration It seems like there are a lot of references to things (Sangehili, Assault Carrier, etc} that the casual person who is not on Halopedia would not understand. Is there some way to quickly link these pages to Halopedia pages to make it easier for fanfictions to be more easily understood by casual users? -ED 18:08, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Very true. People could add something like a see also page. Or they could add like a link to Halopedia. The other idea so that they don't have to leave the wiki, they just make a mini page.--H*bad 19:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::I can migrate a few mini-pages here. -ED 23:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, go ahead. Thanks, for pointing that out.--H*bad 01:32, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Actually, I am going to go through and add Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:26, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Attention Admins! How do u change the background? and how do u change the menu fing to like add forums and stuff. coz i'm an admin on a site (well 2, ask Angela is u don't belive it) and i reely want 2 know. :"MediaWiki:Sidebar" for the menu. And "MediaWiki:Monobook.css" for the background and other stuff.--[[User:H*bad|Hello, my name is,[[User:Rotaretilbo|'H*bad']] 12:46, 1 April 2007 (UTC) April Fools Can we revert the main page? April Fools ended hours ago, and its hard to navigate the current page. --ED(talk)shockfront 06:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I miss the categories that lead to newpages, categories, and other stuff like that... :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 19:59, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I am thinking about making a category for all of that. I am sort of on the fence though. I will figure it out in a few minutes, don't worry.--H*bad 22:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Halofying stuff What do you guys think of the idea of halofying some stuff? (ie:Main Page-Command Control, Administrator-Commanders, Normal users-Marines, etc.)--'H*bad (talk)' 22:09, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Gaming Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 15:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) New Skin? Its just white....the last one was way better! Change it back!--User:JohnSpartan117 21:57, 20 May 2007 (UTC) game power leveling and game gold game power leveling and game gold welcome to our web site http://www.gamegoldspace.com, we company be engaged in geme power leveling. we company mostly relate to wow power leveling adn world of warcraft power leveling lotro power leveling and lord of the rings online power leveling and Shadows of Angmar power leveling and wow gold and lotro gold and ddo power leveling and ddo gold and Lineage 2 Power leveling and Lineage 2 adena we promises that power leveling services 7*24*365, if you buy the gold, we will send a message to your PayPal email. Please check it and reply to us ( its need for the first time ), and we will then deliver the gold to you within 1~24 hours.